INFINITY
by Reiya Sumeragi
Summary: "Sekarang atau lima puluh tahun lagi ku masih akan tetap mencintaimu," "GOMBAL!" 80x59. Infinity love story : . 10 Drabbles-fic. Fluff. Shonen ai. Read and Review   .


**Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano AKira**

**INFINITY**

* * *

**1 –satu-**

Satu hal yang Gokudera tahu, adalah bahwa Yamamoto suka bermain baseball. Suka sekali. Sangat suka sekali. Sangat sangat sangat… Dan mau tak mau, Gokudera merasa cemburu pada permainan yang dianggapnya bodoh itu. Tapi segala keraguannya sirna ketika Yamamoto menyatakan bahwa Gokudera adalah yang nomor satu…

**2 –dua-**

"Pesan meja untuk berapa orang, tuan?"

"Dua!" teriak Yamamoto, nyaris bisa didengar seluruh restoran.

Oh, betapa bangganya Yamamoto ketika mengatakan itu pada resepsionis. Sementara Gokudera di sebelahnya memerah malu.

**3 –tiga-**

Mereka selalu bertiga. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto. Di kelas bertiga. Ke kantin bertiga. Dihukum bertiga. Masuk kamar mandi bertiga…. YA ENGGAKLAH. Namun ada kalanya Tsuna menarik diri, membiarkan kedua guardiannya itu bertengkar… atau bermesraan?

**4 –empat-**

"Kata orang, kucing yang jatuh dari lantai gedung pencakar langit pun tetap mendarat dengan empat kaki," ujar Yamamoto sambil tersenyum.

Gokudera hanya menatapnya, firasatnya tidak baik.

"Kita coba ngejatuhin Uri dari lantai atas, yuk? Beneran mendarat empat kaki nggak ya?"

Kepolosan Yamamoto membuat Gokudera memeluk Uri seharian, takut Yamamoto akan melemparnya jatuh.

**5 –Lima-**

Gokudera tersenyum, menandai tanggal 5 dengan gambar hati. Yamamoto yang melihatnya jadi bingung sendiri. Itu bukan hari ulang tahunnya, bukan pula hari ulang tahun Gokudera. Yamamoto terus bertanya-tanya, di dalam hati pria itu tumbuh rasa cemburu. Jangan-jangan ada orang lain di hati Gokudera?

Ketika Yamamoto menanyakan hal ini pada Gokudera, entah mengapa wajah Gokudera langsung bersemu merah, antara malu dan marah besar.

Sayangnya Yamamoto tidak cukup teliti untuk membaca tulisan kecil-kecil yang ditulis di bagian paling bawah kalender. Tanggal 5 : Hari Jadian.

**6 –enam-**

Hari ke-enam adalah hari Sabtu. Hari Sabtu adalah malam minggu. Malam minggu adalah saat dimana sepasang kekasih biasanya melakukan rutinitas pacaran mereka. Ke bioskop-lah, ke restoran-lah, jalan-jalan-lah. Tetapi bagi Yamamoto dan Gokudera, hari Sabtu adalah hari yang perfect untuk tidur sampai Minggu Sore, gara-gara kecapekan sehabis melaksanakan misi.

**7 –tujuh-**

"Gokudera-kun!" Yamamoto melambai-lambaikan kertas ujian matematikanya di depan wajah Gokudera. Gokudera menatap angka tujuh dengan tinta merah yang tertera di kertas itu.

"Berkat kamu, ini pertama kalinya nilaiku bagus!" Yamamoto nyengir, menepuk pundak Gokudera. Gokudera mendengus, "Kau sudah belajar dengan baik, Baseball idiot,"

"…. Sebenarnya aku nyontek kamu waktu ujian sih,"

"….."

"Hehehe…"

"Apanya yang hehehe!"

**9 –sembilan-**

Yamamoto menyukai angka sembilan. Angka Sembilan adalah jumlah pemain baseball. Kata orang, sembilan adalah angka sempurna. Angka murni yang terakhir sebelum angka sepuluh. Angka Sembilan juga adalah angka spesial bagi dirinya, karena dia sangat menantikan hari kesembilan di bulan sembilan, hari kelahiran orang yang dicintainya. Tentu saja, hari ulang tahun Gokudera.

**10 –sepuluh-**

Bagi Gokudera, Yamamoto tidaklah sempurna. Yamamoto tak akan pernah mendapatkan nilai sepuluh, nilai sempurna. Tetapi ketidaksempurnaan itulah yang membuat mereka berdua saling melengkapi. Ibarat angka sepuluh yang tak akan lengkap tanpa angka satu dan nol.

**Infinity –tak terhingga-**

Yamamoto menulis angka delapan besar-besar di telapak tangan Gokudera menggunakan spidol permanen, membuat Gokudera menyerukan sumpah serapah secara refleks.

"Kamu ngapain, Baseball Idiot? Apaan nih, delapan?"

Yamamoto nyengir, "Bukan, itu infinity,"

Gokudera mendengus, berusaha menghapus tanda aneh itu dari tangannya.

"Sekarang atau lima puluh tahun lagi ku masih akan tetap mencintaimu. Tapi tidak hanya lima puluh tahun, cintaku padamu infinity, tak terhingga,"

Gokudera nyaris jatuh dari kursi saking kagetnya, "W-what the hell? Gombal! Darimana kamu belajar kayak gitu?"

Dengan wajah innocent, Yamamoto hanya nyengir, seperti biasa.

**THE END**

* * *

**INFINITY ini adalah fic yang lahir ketika saya lagi bercinta sama Sin-Cos-Tan bersaudara. Sungguh, Sin Cos Tan itu sangatlah tidak bersahabat. Saya masih gulung-gulung trauma akibat kekejaman mereka bertiga, yang menorehkan angka merah dengan sukses di kertas ulangan saya….**

**Oke. Saya diancam internet ga bakal balik kalau ga masuk sepuluh besar. Padahal secara kebetulan saya masuk kelas unggulan yang sepuluh besarnya itu adalah anak-anak nerd yang belajarnya horror banget. Pagi belajar. Istirahat belajar. Malam minggu belajar. Oh, I love you Mommy. Bisa mencret darah nih buat berjuang naik ke sepuluh besar…. –malah curhat-**

**Pokoknya…. HIDUP YAMAMOTOXGOKUDERA! Jangan lupa review dan fave, ya. XD**

**

* * *

**

**EXTENDED ENDING**

**69 –enam puluh sembilan-**

Gokudera berdiri di depan Yamamoto. Wajahnya tampak marah. Tangannya menyodorkan selembar kertas yang ditulisi angka 69 yang ditulis rapi, plus hiasan pula! Hasil karya Yamamoto.

"Apa maksudmu ini? 69? Bukannya ini kode si Mukuro aneh itu?"

Yamamoto tersenyum gugup, menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Errr… sebenarnya… 69 itu… posisi….,"

Gokudera memicingkan mata.

Yamamoto menepuk punggung Gokudera, "Kamu cari di google aja deh!"

Dan tentu saja, Gokudera langsung menjerit begitu selesai search di google tentang angka enam puluh sembilan.


End file.
